Compatibilidad
by Luls
Summary: Vamos… ¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger? Ni siquiera sonaba bien. Gilderoy Lockhart complica un San Valentín de Draco. Oneshot. Dramione.


**N/A:**_ escrito para un reto en una comunidad LJ. Dedicado a Manu, quien no rodó los ojos ninguna de las veces que me reí sola mientras escribía esto, y fingió reírse siempre que la historia lo demandaba._

**Disclaimer: **_todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**Compatibilidad**_

**--**

A los doce años Draco no sabía nada del amor. Todavía le rehuía a las chicas, y no entendía a Adrian Pucey o a otros chicos más grandes cuando se pasaban horas en los baños de varones, poniéndose colonia y otras bobadas, y luego instalándose en las barandas a los pies de las escaleras a susurrarles piropos a las chicas que pasaban.

A los doce años uno pensaba en cosas importantes.

No le interesaba que Pansy lo mirara con ojos de enamorada, y le parecía ridícula la forma en la que todas las mujeres del castillo observaran boquiabiertas al idiota de Gilderoy Lockhart. (Incluso su madre le había pedido que le consiguiera un autógrafo, cosa que nadie debía saber, _jamás_).

En esa época del año era peor. Los muchachos de Slytherin de los años superiores se la pasaban hablando de a quién invitarían a Hogsmeade, las chicas intentaban _demasiado_ aquello de verse bonitas, y Draco creía que eso debía ser estar desesperadas.

San Valentín.

Eew.

Decorados de rosa, flores, perfumes dulcísimos, querubines dorados y notitas por todos los pasillos. Y Gilderoy Lockhart. El idiota de _Gilderoy Lockhart_. Con sus sonrisas más grandes que sus cachetes y sus dientes asquerosamente blancos, sus pestañas de marica, esas capas estrambóticas y esos _rizos_.

Draco odió Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese año más que de costumbre. La caminata por el pasillo hasta el aula de la asignatura era como dirigirse al patíbulo, y todas las niñitas sonrientes y extasiadas, agh, _Hermione Granger_, andando de aquí para allí, feliz, con los cincuenta libros de Lockhart en sus brazos. Y Crabbe y Goyle demasiado estúpidos como para entender lo que pasaba.

Snape parecía ser el único que lo comprendía por completo. Ese año, su profesor de Pociones le cayó especialmente bien.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! –gritó Lockhart cuando la puerta del aula se cerró, dejando a todos los alumnos atrapados adentro. O así lo sentía Draco. Lockhart aspiró profundamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo las solapas de su nariz- Mh… ¿Huelen el amor que se percibe en el aire? –preguntó el profesor exhibiendo una sonrisa irritante. Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione Granger juntar sus manos contra su pecho y asentir con énfasis, y resopló- Cada vez falta menos para San Valentín. ¿Han pensado en preguntarle al profesor Snape sobre el filtro de amor? –preguntó Lockhart luego, casi como para sí mismo.

-Sucede que nos gustaría conservar nuestras cabezas por unos años más –respondió Seamus Finnigan desde una de las filas del fondo. Algunos muchachos rieron por lo bajo, pero las chicas se tomaban demasiado en serio los filtros de amor como para reír.

-Oh, no malinterpreten al profesor Snape… -rogó Lockhart haciendo un espasmo dramático- No hay que confundir su vergüenza con desinterés por el preciado día de San Valentín. Estoy convencido de que en su interior, bajo esa coraza y ese disfraz de hombre amargado y desalineado, se esconde un hermoso hombre con el corazón listo para ser robado.

Draco alzó una ceja y pasó los siguientes cinco gloriosos segundos distraído, imaginando todas las formas de tortura que Snape usaría en contra de Lockhart si lo oyera llamarlo hermoso. Además, Draco estaba seguro de que Snape no apreciaría que nadie le robara nada. Mucho menos su corazón.

-Bueno, no nos distraigamos –dijo Lockhart, y Draco quiso darse la cabeza contra el escritorio porque justamente distraerse era lo que más deseaba-. Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes –dijo el profesor, bajando la voz y entornando los ojos, y por toda la clase se oyeron murmullos de excitación, todos procedentes de las chicas. Lockhart mostró en sus labios una sonrisa satisfecha y asintió-. Ya que el día de San Valentín está a tan poco tiempo de distancia, se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una actividad muy interesante…

El silencio que siguió, el cual Lockhart pretendía que fuera sugerente, fue para Draco innecesario. Ron Weasley soltó un apagado gemido de dolor cuando Hermione Granger lo golpeó en las costillas luego de que el muchacho hubiera dicho por lo bajo algo del mismo calibre de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Draco. O eso pensó el Slytherin.

-¿Qué les parece la idea de hacer un test de compatibilidad del amor?

En el mismo momento en que todas las chicas tomaron aire de repente y agrandaron sus ojos, todos los chicos soltaron gruñidos desanimados, y en el aula el ambiente se dividió entre chillidos excitados y quejas masculinas.

-Ya, ya, muchachos… -comenzó Lockhart, juntando las palmas de sus manos e inclinándose levemente hacia delante en una actitud conciliadora- No se pongan en contra de algo que aún no conocen… -más gruñidos- Y, de todas maneras… -Lockhart entrecerró los ojos- el test es obligatorio.…

* * *

**1.**___ ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

Draco se encontró sacando la lengua y haciendo un sonido de asco mecánicamente. Los pergaminos turquesa que Lockhart les había entregado, y la caligrafía pomposa y firuleteada en la que las preguntas habían sido escritas, eran pruebas suficientes de que el test había sido inventado por el adefesio que en aquel momento estaba al frente de la clase, sonriendo como si acabara de ser nombrado Primer Ministro.

Además de las preguntas _en sí._

_**8.** __¿Te consideras una persona apasionada o prefieres que la pasión la aporte el otro?_

A su lado, Pansy chupaba la punta de su pluma y lo miraba de costado, sonriendo como boba. A cada rato se volvía al pergamino para escribir, sonriéndose a sí misma como si su respuesta fuera la más ocurrente del mundo. Todos los varones tenían las mismas expresiones contrariadas y los ceños profundamente fruncidos. Draco vio a Potter parpadear al menos veinte veces mirando a un mismo punto sobre el pergamino antes de inclinarse y escribir sólo durante unos segundos, para luego tachar lo que acababa de escribir.

Aquello era estúpido. Más que eso. Bastante inútil era esa clase ya de por sí, y, el colmo, ahora se la pasaban con niñerías como test del amor.

Draco le echó una furibunda mirada a Lockhart, quien, por supuesto, no lo notó, ya que se estaba haciendo ojitos en un espejo de mano. Las chicas se veían emocionadas. Todas escribían sin parar, sin quitar las sonrisas de sus caras de idiotas y con ojos sobreexcitados.

Hermione Granger era la peor, porque ni siquiera sonreía. Su cara estaba tan seria y grave, su mano se movía con tanta formalidad sobre el pergamino que Draco supo que le daba más importancia a esa bobería que lo que le hubiera dado a una tarea de verdad.

_**16.** __Describe tu cita ideal._

Draco podía describir su cita ideal. Incluía a un Lockhart rogando clemencia.

-Draco… -llamó Crabbe en un susurro. Draco giró su cabeza para mirar a su compañero y lo cuestionó con la mirada. Crabbe movió sus ojos con rapidez de un lado a otro, asegurándose que nadie lo escuchaba, y luego los entornó- ¿Me consideras una persona apasionada?

Draco rodó los ojos y colocó su cuerpo de manera que su espalda enfrentara a la bestia idiota que tenía al lado. Unos bancos más adelante, Hermione Granger bajó su pluma y elevó el pergamino hasta la altura de sus ojos, para releer lo que acababa de escribir. Draco la vio suspirar profundamente y, si no hubiera sido demasiado patético, hubiera jurado que atrajo el pergamino hacia su nariz para olfatearlo. Pero era Granger; nada era demasiado patético para ella.

Bueno, era hora de acabar con todo eso. Por supuesto, Draco no creía en los tests, no creía en la compatibilidad del amor, y no creía en, como, lo había llamado Lockhart, la almas gemelas. Principalmente, no creía en _Lockhart_. Así que no valía la pena esforzarse por toda esa tontería.

Terminaría eso muy rápido.

_**23.**__ ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?_

___**No.**_

_**28.** __¿Cortarías tu cabello sólo porque tu pareja te lo pide?_

___**No.**_

_**42.** __¿Te entregarías por completo a tu pareja, ignorando sus diferencias y los malos momentos, superándolos juntos y saliendo adelante, para encontrar la verdadera felicidad que sólo puede dar el amor?_

___**No.**_

Huh. Sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Cien preguntas después, Draco dejó su pluma y resopló. Notó que sus respuestas eran en su mayoría monosilábicas, y se sintió orgulloso de aquello.

Lockhart recogió los pergaminos y explicó, con pompas y sonrisas, que daría los resultados la clase siguiente. Luego declaró la clase terminada, deseándoles un buen día y recordándoles que:

-Los regalos de San Valentín que quieran enviarme serán aceptados gratamente.

Draco consideraría de veras eso de regalarle algo. Algo que incluyera veneno.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart acarició su mentón y pasó la vista por la cantidad de pergaminos que acababa de recoger. La enorme cantidad de pergaminos que acababa de recoger. La enorme cantidad de pergaminos que no había creído tener que recoger.

Por los rizos de Rowena… ¡Con tantas cosa que debía hacer, en esa época tan ocupada, y tantos tests que evaluar, parejas que armar, vidas que hacer felices! No tendría tiempo para todo… verse tan bien no era sólo cuestión de genética.

Bueeeeeno. Quizás hubiera una forma más rápida de evaluar esos trabajos. Algo que no hiciera daño a nadie.

Gilderoy Lockhart asintió para sí mismo, resuelto, tomó la lista de sus alumnos de segundo, y comenzó a pasar los dedos al azar.

-Primera pareja… Goyle y Patil… -susurró. Luego sonrió y frunció sus labios- Oh, Gildy, eres genial –dijo, y guiñó un ojo a su doble de su espejo- Ahora tendré tiempo para probar mi mascarilla de sandía.

* * *

_-_Si me llega a emparejar con una de Hufflepuff… -dijo Theodore Nott mientras iban de camino al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- Le daré a ese marica un motivo para llorar- Draco sonrió.

-Yo ya sé con quién me va a emparejar… -dijo Pansy, pestañando a conciencia y mirando al rubio. Draco borró la sonrisa.

Lockhart los estaba esperando con una mueca de alegría, por supuesto, y ese aire excitado e idiota que parecía seguirlo a todas partes. Draco se preguntó una vez más por qué demonios no era Lockhart uno de los tantos petrificados.

El profesor llamó primero a Lavender Brown. Se dirigió con ella hacia su despacho, sonriendo confiado, y la chica lo siguió embobada. Cinco minutos después salieron, Lockhart sonriendo aún más, y Brown con una expresión que rayaba el horror. Cuando se sentó, le envió una aterrada mirada a Theodore Nott, quien fue llamado a continuación, y salió al rato viéndose igual que la Gryffindor.

Cuando le tocó a Crabbe, Draco se divirtió a sí mismo pensando que la única posibilidad sería que lo emparejaran con Goyle, ya que era el único que lo igualaba en estupidez. Pero Crabbe salió con aire confundido, mirando sin disimulo (que era una noción desconocida para él) a Daphne Greengrass, quien entonces intercambió una turbada mirada con Pansy.

Cuando Parvaty Patil salió con lágrimas en los ojos, Draco comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal. Cuando Potter salió y le echó una incrédula mirada a Millicent Bulstrode la sospecha creció. Cuando Pansy salió, roja como un tomate, dando un portazo y dirigiéndose a la salida gritando algo como: _¿Neville Longbottom?_, las sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-Señorita Granger… -llamó Lockhart, haciendo un ademán galante con la palma de la mano abierta. Draco vio a Granger ponerse de pie, volteando un tintero sin darse cuenta, y dirigirse hacia donde estaba el profesor, quien entonces la guió hasta su despacho.

¿Con quién podrían emparejar a Granger? Ni un Weasley se rebajaría a tanto. Quizás Lockhart le diría que estaba destinada a vivir sin novio. O que su novio sería por siempre un personaje ficticio de los libros que tanto le gustaba leer. Ja. Eso sería divertido.

Granger salió en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, las mejillas sonrosadas, los puños apretados. Lockhart se veía tan contento como siempre. Cuando la chica ocupó su lugar, negó con ímpetu con su cabeza ante una pregunta del Weasley, y sólo por un segundo a Draco le pareció haber visto a Granger elevar sus ojos y llevarlos hacia donde estaba él.

-Señor Malfoy… -llamó entonces el profesor, y Draco se puso de pie con pesadez. Él no iba a ser tan idiota como todos los demás. No se dejaría afectar por un tonto test que no tenía nada de eficacia, hecho por el tipo más imbécil que existía, sobre el tema más soso del mundo.

Entraron al despacho de Lockhart y Draco hizo una mueca de asco ante el olor dulzón que encontró allí dentro. El mago tomó asiento en su escritorio, junto a una pared repleta de fotografías propias, y, sonriendo, hizo señas a Draco para que se sentara frente a él. El muchacho lo hizo a regañadientes.

-Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy… -murmuró Lockhart, revolviendo una pila de pergaminos rosa chicle- Oh, aquí está –dijo luego de un rato, desplegando uno de ellos. Luego carraspeó, fingió leer y evaluar lo que leía, y entonces dijo-: Sí, muy bien. Draco Malfoy, tu alma gemela es Hermione Granger.

Draco una vez había escuchado a Goyle contar sobre una habitación en Hogwarts que un día era un baño y otro día una sala llena de chucherías. También había escuchado varias veces, de boca de insensatos, que Harry Potter había vencido al Señor Tenebroso por algo más que suerte. Draco siempre había creído que esas dos cosas eran las más descabelladas que jamás oiría.

Gilderoy Lockhart acababa de desmentir aquello.

Esa sería la prueba concluyente de que los tests eran una mentira. Que el hijo y heredero de una de las familias más importantes y trascendentes del mundo mágico fuera emparejado con el epíteto de lo que todo mago debería despreciar, era, simple y llanamente, absurdo. Pero no era motivo para evitar que un niño de doce años no sufriera un ataque de pánico. Lo absurdo asusta a los niños de doce años.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco. Su boca se había abierto y sus cejas estaban curvadas hacia arriba. Si Lockhart volvía a repetir eso, si lo decía un poco más alto, _si alguien lo escuchaba_… Pero el profesor sonreía y había ladeado su cabeza. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la aberración que acababa de decir?

-Vamos, señor Malfoy… -dijo el mago alentadoramente- Sé que puede no parecerlo ahora, pero estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger será una muchacha preciosa algún día no muy lejano…

-¿En qué se basa para decir eso? –preguntó Draco, desesperado, sin haber oído a su profesor. Había aferrado con fuerza los bordes del escritorio con ambas manos.

-Bueno, en su contextura ósea. Si te fijas bien, la línea de los pómulos de Granger es bien definida, y estoy convencido de que ese cabello se amansará y de que sus curvas…

-¡No eso! –interrumpió Draco en un grito susurrado, mirando por sobre su hombro a la puerta que daba al aula- El resultado del test… -explicó con voz bien baja- ¿En qué se basó para conseguirlo?

La boca de Lockhart había quedado a la mitad de una frase, y la dejó así por algunos segundos, mirando a Draco como bobo y parpadeando más de la cuenta.

-En… las… respuestas… -respondió al cabo de un rato. Por algún motivo se había puesto nervioso, y ahora rehuía los ojos de su alumno. Draco tragó en seco y se abalanzó sobre el escritorio.

No era que en verdad creyera que lo que ese estúpido test dijera podía llegar a ser cierto. Él mismo sabía que sus respuestas habían sido inconsistentes, incompletas y relativas. El mismo hecho del resultado desacreditaba toda certeza del test. Vamos… _¿Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger?_ Ni siquiera sonaba bien. ¡Era ridículo! Pero no quería ni siquiera que se mencionara. Que alguien pudiera decirlo siquiera en broma. Aunque ese alguien tuviera tan poca credibilidad como Lockhart.

-Debe haber algo mal… -susurró Draco, inclinándose aún más sobre el escritorio y frunciendo el ceño. Los ojos de Lockhart se dilataron al tiempo que el mago se echaba hacia atrás. Carraspeó y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-No hay nada mal –afirmó-. Estos tests son infalibles, y _sé_, joven Malfoy, que realicé las deducciones con dedicación y cuidado.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso me está llamando incompetente? –preguntó el profesor ahora en un chillido.

-No, yo…

-Salga de mi despacho y acepte su destino. Por los rizos de Rowena…

Draco se puso de pie, casi como en trance, y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, sin voltearse.

-¿El… resultado es… secreto? –preguntó, con la última gota de esperanza que le quedaba. Lockhart había tomado ya su espejo de mano, y entrecerró sus ojos cuando Draco lo distrajo de su reflejo.

-Por supuesto –respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, como si esa pregunta no hubiera sido motivo suficiente para apartarlo de sí mismo. A Draco no le importó-. Estos niños de hoy… -oyó susurrar a su profesor mientras abría la puerta.

-No tienen respeto ni por lo más sagrado –remató uno de los Lockharts colgados en la pared.

* * *

A los doce años Draco no sabía nada del amor. Pero las cosas habían cambiado durante esos últimos diez años. _Muchas_ cosas, pensó Draco, sentado en la mesa del café de Diagon Alley, bajando el libro que estaba leyendo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hermione Granger, que pasaba frente al café en ese momento.

Una Hermione Granger totalmente crecida y diferente.

Draco rememoró de inmediato aquel San Valentín de sus doce años, mientras Granger se detenía frente a un negocio de flores mágicas y recogía un manojo para olerlas. Recordó aquel estúpido test, aquel estúpido resultado.

Pero no fue por eso que Draco se puso de pie y cruzó la calle, hacia el negocio donde estaba Granger. Fue más bien por lo lindo que se le veía el pelo desde atrás, o por lo elegante que se la veía vestida de verde, o por lo agradable que sonó su risa cuando el vendedor de flores hizo algún comentario gracioso. Después de todo, sí era una muchacha preciosa.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que Gilderoy Lockhart tendría razón alguna vez, en _una_ cosa?

-Granger –comenzó, y con placer vio cómo ella se volteaba, y la manera en la que sus ojos se agrandaban sorprendidos, no del todo contrariados-. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?

Return to Top


End file.
